


Screws Loose [WIP]

by KindListener



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Closeted Character, Depression, Eventual Smut, Everything is Fine AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, No Wendigos (Until Dawn), Post-Lodge Prank Incident (Until Dawn), Unfinished, Until Dawn (Video Game) Is Its Own Warning, mike is a bi disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Following Hannah’s death, Jason had a mental breakdown that crippled him, emotionally. He is, now, self-destructive in nature and takes part in such activities as; self harm, alcohol abuse, etc. He comes to Blackwood Pines, one year later, to make sure that there isn’t a repeat of the prior year yet, while there, his ex-best friends try to help him with his behaviours and attitude.
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Original Character(s), Josh Washington/Original Character(s), Mike Munroe/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Screws Loose [WIP]

A chill creeps up Jason’s spine as he steps off the bus and looks up at the sign; Blackwood Pines. Nearly a year to the day. He isn’t here for fun or games. He’s just here to make sure no-one gets hurt. Soon after, Sam steps off the same bus.  
“Oh! Jason! How’re you?” She asks, smiling and he flinches at the sudden noise.  
“Sam... I’m...fine. It’s strange being back.” She, gingerly, reaches for his fingers through her gloves.  
“Don’t worry. We’re all here to face this together. You don’t have to stand alone on this one.” She reassures him with a small, warm smile and he nods, stoically.  
“Thanks.” He grits back. The dark rings around his, previously, bright, brown eyes and the scars up and down every inch of exposed skin... Life hasn’t been treating him well. And he used to be such a sweet kid, too... “C’mon, lets get to the cable car station.”

A gate has a sign posted to it.  
“‘Out of order, climb over’?” Sam reads, incredulously, and Jason chuckles, humourlessly.  
“You want me to give you a boost up?” He asks and she shakes her head, approaching the wall to the left of them.  
“Nah, I’m good.” She, easily, hops from brick to frozen brick, leaving Jason in the dust. He hits the snow with a solid THUMP and she laughs. “Still skipping out on gym, huh?” She chuckles and Jason stands, brushing himself down. He got along with Sam. She understood. He respected her. She took partial responsibility and moved on with her life, also living for her friends that, sadly, couldn’t.  
“Yeah. I’d probably be useless, on the court, now, huh?” He laughs, humourlessly, as they continue on to the station.

Chris’s bag is laid on the bench, phone half hanging out. Just as Jason is about to pick it out, Sam zips his bag back up.  
“Chris? Where are you?” She yells and a figure approaches from the darkness behind them.  
“Hey, Sam! And...Jason. Not seen you in a while.” The blonde looks him up and down. He looks so different since he last saw him. He looks exhausted and depressed and lanky. It’s hard to believe that this sickly-looking man used to be his highschool’s star power forward, on the basketball court.  
“Yeah, same to you.” The moment is awkward but somewhat pleasant. There’s a sense of familiarity behind those eyes that Chris just manages to catch before it disappears, into the aether.  
“Are you gonna be okay, back here, again?” He asks and Jason nods.  
“I’m just here to make sure that people don’t do anything stupid.” He replies, coldly, and Chris swallows, catching his meaning.  
“Yeah...”

The cable car ride is fine, with Jason zoning out and Sam and Chris just chatting.  
“Butterfly effect.” Chris grins, snapping just as he realises that Jason has been zoned out for the past few minutes. “How’d you meet Josh, JC?”  
“We were neighbours and we went to pre-school together. Not much to it, other than that.” He answers and Chris nods.  
“See? One house down or one year below and you wouldn’t be sat here with JC or me!” Sam chuckles at Chris’s enthusiasm and steals a short glance over at Jason, resuming his blank stares, into the mountains.

When they get off the cable car, they knock on the door as it’s locked from the outside.  
“Hey, Jess? Open up this door? Pretty please?” Sam calls and a telltale bleep sounds through the door.  
“Thanks, Jess.” Sam calls.  
“Heeeey, Jess.” Chris greets.  
“Hey, you two. And— Oh. I see he got invited.” She quirks a brow over at Jason.  
“I want to be here just as much as you want me to be here, Jessica. Just leave me alone and I’ll do the same for you.” He offers, not looking at her.  
“Sure. Whatever.” She states, curtly. To lighten the mood, Chris swipes the envelope from Jess’s hands and turns it over in his fingers.  
“Hmm! And what could this be?” He lets his eyes roam over it. “Could it be that our darling Jessica has the hots for our handsome, student-president, Michael?”  
“Yeah, we’re together, now.” She answers, quickly, snatching the envelope back.  
“Woah-kay, Jess. No need to get so defensive.” Sam winces, slightly.  
“Yeah, sure. You guys should head on up to the cabin. I’m gonna wait here for other people to get into the station.”  
“You mean Miiiike?” Chris chirps, wandering in the way of the cabin.  
“Just people.”

It had been a subconscious goal, somewhere at the back of Jason’s head, to get Josh, Chris and Mike in his bed, at some point. All together would make for a great night but what were the chances of that happening. Letting Sam lead ahead, he walks next to Chris, close enough that their fingers brush together.  
“Oh! Sorry, dude.” Chris smiles through a wince.  
“O-Oh, don’t worry about it.” A blush spreads from the bridge of his nose to the tips of his ears. For a moment, Chris can see a glimpse the friend he used to know. The guy he used to play video games with and had over for sleepovers, in primary school. The stammering, nervous confidante that was always there for anyone, if they had any issues. It makes him smile. He’s not, completely, gone. He thinks about making a lame excuse to hold Jason’s hand but decides against it.

Soon, they arrive at the cabin.  
“Hey! Welcome to Casa del Washington, you guys. I’ve been so hype to see you guys.” Josh pushes off the wall as the group continues up the steps.  
“Heya, dude!” Chris give him a high-five and Jason gives him a small, sad smile.  
“Hey, Josh. Nice to see you.” He tries and Josh pulls him into a hug.  
“C’mon, guy.” He whispers against his ear. “Let’s just have a good time, this weekend. yeah?” He asks and Jason nods, pulling back. “Now, m’lady, the doorknob and lock has frozen to the door frame so my associates and I will head on a perilous journey to get you warm.” Josh announces and Sam chuckles, lightly.  
“Oh, thank you, brave knights! And hurry up, would you? It’s freezing out here.”

And so the three set off on their journey, around the side of the cabin.  
“Damn, Sam is looking hot.” Josh whispers when they’re out of earshot.  
“Eh. Not my type. Great friend but not my type.” Chris shrugs and Josh turns to Jason.  
“What’d you think?” He asks and Jason shrugs, too. He’s had a kind of fear since Hannah that any girl he likes, romantically, would somehow end up dead.  
“I dunno. Again, she’s a good friend but I couldn’t date her.” He explains, softly, and Josh throws his arms in the air, dramatically.  
“What is wrong with you, guys?!” He exclaims as they round a window. “Anyway, here’s our insertion point. You up to it, guys?”  
“Wait. Us? Dude, we have no idea what we’re doing!” Chris pipes up and Josh chuckles.  
“Don’t worry! Take my lighter and there should be some deodorant in my old room. Just don’t look too hard.” He explains as he helps Chris and Jason up, through the window. “Don’t take too long, now! We’ve got a damsel in distress, freezing out on the front porch.” Josh calls.

Turning the lights on, Chris takes a good look at Jason. He looks like he hasn’t slept in months, his cheeks are sunken and he’s covered in scars and scratches and burns and bruises. Hannah’s death really did a number on him. It’s been a tough year.  
“Hey, buddy. You doing okay?” Chris asks, nudging his chin with a finger so he looks at him.  
“Yeah. I’m fine.” He responds, shortly, and Chris grimaces.  
“Listen, we’re all here to support you. Apart from Jess — and possibly Emily — but, other than that. we’re all here to help each other, Jay.” He’s so close with that finger lingering, under his jaw. Gingerly, Chris moves in, his lips claiming Jason’s, chastely. Once he realises what he’s doing, Chris pulls back, suppressing a shudder. “Sorry ‘bout that! I just—” Jason pulls him in, again, licking his way into Chris’s mouth. The blonde cards his fingers through short, dark hair, one hand cupping Jason’s cheek, softly. When they pull away, they’re both breathless, gulping down air.  
“C-C’mon. Let’s find that deodorant and get everyone inside.” Jason breathes as he turns to find Josh’s room.

Up the stairs and to the right is Josh’s old room. It’s a little dusty but, jeez, everything’s out in the open. Jason finds the deodorant on the bedside table but Chris peruses over everything. Some gay erotica and a dildo on his nightstand.  
“Holy shit...” He sighs, pawing through the pages of the book. “‘He purrs, sliding my cock into his mouth with such practised ease. Honestly, just the sight of him sucking away at my cock makes me hard...’ This shit’s intense. Did you— Did you know about this?” He asks, astoundedly.  
“No but I’m not surprised. I mean, he spends most of his time talking about girls, how he finds said girls so attractive and he keeps insisting that he’s straight. Doesn’t that raise any alarms?” Jason wanders back to the door, glancing at the erotica book.  
“But Mike does that all the... Ooooh...” With a small smirk, Jason takes his leave with Chris hot on his heels. “So, what, you think Josh and Mike are in the closet?” Jason shrugs.  
“Honestly, with these things, you never can tell.”  
“Unless you find a bunch of gay poon, in his bedroom.” Chris reasons as Jason chuckles. Granted, Jason does know about Mike. There’s only been so many times where Mike’s wanted to come over for help with ‘studying’ only for it to end up with Jason on his knees for him. He’s had flings with Mike before, to say the very least.

_“Hmm... That’s my boy...” Mike sighed, breathily, as he rocked his hips against Jason’s hot mouth. “Holy shit, you look pretty like that, Jay... All needy, hard as a rock, blushing, lips all stretched around my— Mmm...” He hummed, biting off his words in a desperate plea for more. Jason groaned at the taste of him, shivering when long fingers threaded into his hair, holding his lips at the base. Gagging and choking on Mike’s sizeable cock, Jason pushed against his thighs, nails digging in when he didn’t relent. An airy sound escaped the brunette as he felt that tight throat pulse around his cock. That was a long while ago, though. A couple of years. Maybe three._

They reach the door.  
“Hey, listen, tonight, I can head over to your room, when everyone’s turned in, if you want?” Chris’s offers and who is Jason to say no.  
“Yeah... That would be great.” They unfreeze the door and open it up.  
“Come on in, guys.” Sam, Josh, Mike, Jess, Ashley, Emily and Matt all come rushing in, some rubbing their hands together from the cold.  
“Nice work, guys.” Josh claps Chris round the back and gives Jason a nod.

“Mike, just stay the hell away from my girlfriend.” Matt states, clearly, and Mike scoffs.  
“When and why would I be anywhere near Emily?” He retorts with a grin and Matt only fumes more.  
“Oh, I saw you. Out in the trail, hugging Emily all tender-like.” Matt explains and Mike turns away, not even dignifying it with a response.  
“Wait, you had your grubby paws all over my boyfriend?!” Jess growls and Emily stands from the couch she just sat down on.  
“No, I didn’t. So chill out, Jess.” Emily hisses, getting all up in Jessica’s personal space.  
“You touch him, again, and I swear to God, I’ll slap you.” Jason glances at Josh. He’s getting more and more uncomfortable but won’t speak up.  
“We’re here to have a good time. Can we not—”  
“Oh, greeeeat. Now, we’ve got the class cum-rag telling us not to have a bitch fight.” Emily turns on her heel and Jason lowers his eyes.  
“Stay out of it, Jay, or you might get some of your stink on us.” Jess hisses back and Jason takes a shaky step back. This time, Josh steps up.  
“Okay, guys, break it up. What the hell? This isn’t what I wanted when I asked if we could have a get-together, yeah?” The room falls silent as Jason takes his leave.


End file.
